encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
DanQuil
DanQuil (the combination of Danaya and Aquil) is a ship about the Captain of the Lirean army, Aquil and a Sang'gre of Lireo, Danaya. This ship is among the most popular of those based in the 2016 show along with YbraMihan, AleBarro, MirAnthony and WahLira. Among the three ships of Danaya, it is considered to be the most canon as Danaya returns Aquil's feelings for her. It is also one of the most popular ships back in 2005 along with AleBarro, YbraMihan and LirAnthony. 2005 * and Aquil fell in love with Danaya at some point in the series. Danaya also fell in love with Aquil but refuses to admit it; she hides it through her anger and pride. Aside from Ynang Reyna and her sisters, Aquil is the only one who can soften Danaya's heart. Danaya often makes fun of him but can also be jealous at times. When the diwatas were watching an Encantado taking a bath she orders them to go back to their duty only to reveal that Encantado is Aquil she giggles at him before leaving. One time Aquil caught Danaya taking away his clothes while he was taking a bath Danaya tells him this is his punishment. Aquil later comes back to the camp wearing an undergarment made out of leaves. Danaya even got jealous of a sword when Aquil was still thinking about the sword's condition while she already got hurt and wounded. In terms of support, Lira is their pairing's main supporter in the series. She suggests Aquil to kiss Danaya. A flustered Aquil replies it is an insult to do that. Lira then teaches Aquil the meaning of the words "I love you" and encourages him to tell it to Danaya to which Aquil says he can't do that and Lira comments how cowardly he is then, Lira teaches Danaya how to frighten someone. She instructs her to tell that person "I love you" in an angry tone. After this she calls for Aquil and Danaya tells him I love you! Danaya then asked Lira if she did a good job. Lira tells her to go near and tell him again Danaya goes nearer and tells him thrice in an threatening voice I love you! Making Aquil dumbfounded. After Danaya leaves, Lira pats Aquil and tells him she is right about her ashti. Since then, Danaya would often tell Aquil "I love you!" or "I love you ka talaga!" and Aquil would smile at the remark or even respond. It is revealed that Danaya knew the true meaning of the words the whole time. Danaya was heartbroken when Aquil died. She somehow figured out the true meaning of "I love you." as she admitted to Lira that she knew. In book 3 Aquil returned from Devas only to arrive at the time Avria was pretending to be Danaya. When this was found out, the real Danaya had returned to her original body. When asking for proof, Danaya told Aquil the words he knows very well, "I love you." Aquil then believes it is the real Danaya. At some point, Danaya felt like she was hurting Aquil so she asked Emre to allow them to have a collective dream but during the dream Danaya decides not to push through with bearing a child with Aquil as they are in the middle of the war. When the battle was over Aquil was about to leave for Devas but Danaya asks him to stay. During the final episode, Danaya is with Aquil and they have a child. Similarities *Both are extremely possessive of each other. Their possessiveness went to the lengths of guarding each when taking a bath since Encantados (Danaya) Encantadas (Aquil) tend to peep on them when they bathe. DANQUILembrace2005.jpg|Danaya tells Aquil to stop embracing her. Danaya Aquil2005.png|Aquil kisses Danaya Danaya Aquil.png|Danaya and Aquil tease each other at Cassandra's coronation. DanayaAquil2005.png|Danaya and Aquil taking care of their baby. Danaya Aquil Baby.png|Danaya and Aquil smile at each other. PhotoGrid 1492195805613.jpg|LilAmarro parallelism to DanQuil 2005 20170620_000345.png|Aquil tells Danaya it is time for him to go. 20170620_000422.png|Danaya is overjoyed of Cassandra's return and looks at Aquil then they leave together to give Amihan and Cassandra some moments alone. Danquil2005000tease.png|Aquil gets teased by Apek and Wantuk. Danquil2005000.png|Danaya embraces Aquil. 20170915_223302.png|Aquik scolds Apek and Wantuk for watching Danaya while bathing. 20170715_020005.png|Aquil purposely allows Danaya to see him holding her armor. 20170715_020110.png|Danaya tells Aquil to hand over her armor while facing backwards. 20170715_020148.png|Danaya warns Aquil to run away because once she wears her armor and gears, she will come to look for him (which she really does later on.). 20170715_020219.png|Danaya's annoyed face. 20170915_224040.png|Aquil is shocked that Danaya told him "I love you!" 20170915_225208.png|Danaya asks Lira if she did well. 20170915_225224.png|Danaya happily walks away after Lira told her she did great. 20170915_223553.png|Danaya mistakens Aquil for an enemy. 20170715_021335.png|Danaya hugs Aquil after finding out it is only him. 20170722_222914.png|Danaya asks Aquil why is he smiling. 20170715_021418.png|Danaya tells Aquil that she knows his motive of wanting to say "I love you" to her. 20170915_223913.png 20170915_223828.png 20170915_223719.png 20170915_223412.png 20170915_223432.png 20170915_223455.png 20170915_223526.png|Danaya smiles after hearing what Aquil said. Revealing that she pretended to sleep. 20170915_222448.png 20170915_222523.png|Aquil protects Danaya from Alena. 20170915_222550.png|Aquil defends Danaya. 20170915_222647.png 20170915_222709.png 20170915_222747.png 20170722_223100.png 20170915_222931.png 20170915_222819.png 20170915_222908.png 20170620_000241.png|Aquil rejects Danaya's offer to heal him and dies. 20170915_223034.png 20170915_223103.png 2016 * and Danaya's Hints *Danaya felt touched when Aquil sided with her during the heated argument between her Alena about the Mandirigmas and Pashneas. She thanked him for siding with her after the meeting. Aquil told her he is fond of pashneas that's why he will do everything to take care of them. Danaya is seen smiling after Aquil left. *Just when Danaya and Muros entered the Hallway she saw Aquil receiving a bouquet of floras-a rare type of flower from Alira Naswen. Aquil was supposed to accompany Danaya and Muros but Danaya decided that only Muros will accompany her because Aquil is too busy with another Encantada. *Still feeling jealous of Alira, Danaya kept on refusing to have Aquil accompany her and Imaw. *While Danaya is in the World of Mortals she sees a couple jogging, she remembered the time when she teased Aquil by taking his clothes while taking a bath. *Danaya wanted to make sure Aquil didn't pay attention to any other Encantadas while she was away so she asked him directly. *"Hoy, Aquil! Kanina ka pa ha, I Love You!" Aquil's Hints *Tapatan Although Aquil told the council that he and Imaw would introduce the sisters, Aquil only introduced Danaya and Imaw did the rest of the introduction. Aquil described Danaya as beautiful, attractive but dangerous. *After the death of Mine-a Aquil tells Danaya that if she needs someone to lean unto, he can be that someone. *Aquil sided with Danaya because they share the same advocacy. *Aquil protected Danaya when an angry Encantado tried to attack her. *Aquil believed Danaya isn't the one responsible for the attack and that someone pretended to be her so he started investigating on his own. *When Aquil saw Danaya in their camp, he was dumbfounded. He couldn't contain his joy and proceeded to hold her cheek and arm. He then tells her he is happy she has returned. He then holds her hands tightly while smiling at her. *Aquil smiled after Danaya interrogated him asking if he paid attention to other Encantadas while she was away. DanQuil.jpg 20150904_104310.jpg|Danaya giggling after teasing Aquil. Kalaban.jpg|Danaya being jealous of Alira. DANQUIL......jpg|DanQuil as they appear in a hashtag of the day card C1d3tIRUcAIiHMz.jpg|DanQuil inspired wallpaper. Screenshot_2017-04-08-23-43-54.png Screenshot_2017-04-08-23-43-59.png Screenshot_2017-05-22-22-47-26.png Screenshot_2017-05-22-22-49-02.png Category:Shippings in Encantadia